Some lighting applications benefit from projection of an asymmetric light distribution. Benefits realized from asymmetric light distributions can include, but are not limited to, energy efficiency resulting from using all of the light emitted only where it is needed, reducing high angle glare, reducing outdoor light pollution and providing light to selected areas for aesthetic reasons. Energy efficiency and reducing outdoor light pollution, in particular, are addressed by certain emerging standards such as the Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design (LEED) standards developed by the non-profit U.S. Green Building Council. Some outdoor lighting applications are specifically designed for LEED compliance while others may benefit from similar design techniques, but are not required to meet LEED standards.